1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to information management, and more particularly, to a transportation information management method using an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Transportation information, such as bus, train, or subway schedules and routes, is often accessed using a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a mobile internet device (MID). However, disembark information may not be available. As well, information required for private transportation, such as information for using of a taxi, may not be provided.